TAWURAN
by huneeekr
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] Apakah Luhan harus berterima kasih pada Joohyun? Atau justru memaki Joohyun karena telah mempertemukan Luhan pada seorang korban tawuran, Sehun. EXO. HunHan. GS. GenderSwitch. lokal! AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank u for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

"Lu, mau kemana habis ini?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan, teman sebangku nya. Luhan masih berkutat pada buku-buku nya yang masih berserakan diatas meja, "Gak kemana-mana. Emang kenapa?"

Baekhyun membantu Luhan memasukkan seluruh peralatan sekolah ke dalam ransel gadis itu, "Temenin gue ke Gramedia, ya? Buku yang gue taksir sudah ada disana. Mau, kan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, "Tapi, traktir gue DumDum sama PokPok, ya? Lagi pengen, nih."

Gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu langsung tersenyum senang, —menganggapi permintaan dari teman nya, "Tenang aja! Bakalan gue traktir!"

"Eh, Eh, Luhan-Baekhyun!" Joohyun Saraswati Wijaya berdiri di depan bangku mereka, "Jangan lewat Jalan Kartini, deh! Kalian mau ke Gramedia, kan?"

Luhan menyerngit bingung, "Emang kenapa?"

Joohyun menunjukkan sesuatu dari ponselnya, "Ada tawuran di daerah sana! SMAN 1 sama SMKN 1! Ngeri banget! Jangan lewat sana pokoknya! Kalau bisa, lo berdua jangan ke Gramedia hari ini."

Baekhyun mengelus-elus pundaknya, merinding. "Ada jalan _alternative,_ gak? Gue bener-bener pingin ke Gramedia, nih. Serius. Nanti buku yang gue taksir _sold out_ lagi, gue nangis lagi kayak kemarin-kemarin."

Joohyun terdiam sebentar, "Bentar, kayaknya ada sih. Coba aja lo berdua lewat Jalan K.H. Hadikusumo. Aman,"

"Beneran, nih? Bisa jamin gak, lo?" Luhan bertanya sambil memakai ransel nya, "Gue masih mau _rabi ambek nduwe_ momongan."

Joohyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya—sombong, "Tenang aja. Gue ahlinya jalan daerah sini. Lo berdua tinggal ikutin saran gue aja. _InshaAllah_ , aman."

"Oke!" Baekhyun memeluk Joohyun sebentar, "Nanti gue traktir _Thai tea_ di kantin Bu Kus."

" _Yo_ , mantap! Makasih, Baekhyun! Hati-hati di jalan!" Joohyun berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan ketika Luhan-Baekhyun sudah pergi keluar kelas, menuju parkiran sekolah.

—

"Baek, kenapa sepi banget disini?" Luhan bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang ia bonceng. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu membenarkan posisi _helm_ nya yang menganggu mata nya karena terlalu kedepan, "Serius, mending lo jangan percaya sama Joohyun! Itu orang terkadang sesat, _naudzubilah._ "

"Emang lagi sepi, kali." Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya, menunjukkan GPS yang menyala, "Tinggal belok kiri ke Jalan Nyai Walidah. Udah, habis itu bakalan sampai kita di Gramed."

Luhan menjalankan motornya dengan tenang. Dirinya sedikit was-was pada jalanan yang sangat lenggang ini. Mengingat kalau Jalan Kartini hanya berbeda beberapa belokan dari ia sekarang. Luhan membenci kekerasan. Luhan tidak ingin terlibat.

Percayalah, Luhan ingin menikah dengan Justin Bieber.

Itu hanyalah _halu._

"Argh…. _Sialan,_ sakit banget." Rintihan seseorang membuat Luhan langsung menghentikan laju motornya. Dia menoleh, bertatapan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya pula.

"L—Lu, mending kita pergi deh dari sini." Baekhyun mencengkeram _sweater baby-pink_ Luhan dari belakang, "Gue ngerasain hal yang gak enak disini. Serius, Lu. Kita harus pergi."

Tanpa disangka, Luhan memakirkan motornya di pinggir jalan. Melepas helm dan maskernya, "Lu! Lo mau kemana sih?! Gramedia tinggal dikit lagi!"

Luhan mematikan mesin motornya, "Baek, lo mau tunggu disini atau ikut sama gue?"

"H—Hah! Lo mau kemana sih, Lu? Ayolah, Gramedia udah deket!" Baekhyun merengek. Sejujurnya bukan itu alasannya. Baekhyun sangat ketakutan sekarang. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Dia benar-benar ingin sampai ke Gramedia. Sekarang!

"Baek, gue gak akan lama. Gue hanya mau nge-check doang. Lo mau disini atau ikut sama gue?" Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, "Gue gak akan lama. Serius."

Baekhyun menggerutu, "Oke! Gue ikut! Tapi inget, sebentar doang! Gue takut, Lu!"

Kedua gadis SMA kelas XII itu langsung turun dari motor _Vario_ milik Luhan. Setelah mengunci ganda, Luhan dan Baekhyun menghampiri sumber suara rintihan tadi—yang jelas-jelas terdengar dari sebuah gang yang lumayan sempit dan kotor.

"Argh… Sial, Yifan bakalan gue hajar habis-habis an." Suara tersebut semakin terdengar ketika mereka melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam gang.

Baekhyun yang sudah sangat ketakutan hanya bisa memeluk lengan Luhan dengan erat. Sesekali berkomat-kamit membaca doa meminta perlindungan, "Serius, Lu. Gue gak sanggup."

"Stttt, Baek!" Luhan berbisik. Dirinya melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun pada lengannya, "Tunggu sini." Tambahnya.

Setelah Baekhyun mengangguk, gadis mungil dan cantik itu kembali melangkah. Hanya dalam beberapa langkah, Luhan menemukan seorang siswa SMA sedang bersandar di ujung gang. Memegangi perutnya serta beberapa luka yang berwarna keunguan menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

"Pe—Permisi, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Luhan bertanya lirih. Ia lihat pemuda itu terkejut melihat kedatangannya, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Lo—kenapa bisa ada disini? Bahaya," pemuda itu kembali mengerang, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya, "Sebaiknya, lo—pergi dari sini."

Luhan tidak memperdulikan peringatan dari pemuda itu. Dengan cepat, gadis itu berlutut di depan pemuda menyedihkan itu. Membuka ransel nya dan mengambil kotak P3K. Bersyukurlah dirinya mengikuti PMR sehingga tidak buta akan hal menangani orang.

"Oh Sehun Satyadwitama," Luhan membaca _name-tag_ pemuda itu, "SMAN 1? Jadi, lo yang ikut tawuran itu?"

"Sehun," pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri, "Bukan gue yang mau. SMKN 1 mencari masalah sama SMAN 1. Salah satu siswa disana nge-tawur habis siswa sekolah gue. Dan, ya lo tau sendiri kita semua tidak terima. Dan, tawuran hari ini."

Luhan menuangkan revanol pada kapas, "Sehun—lo bisa angkat baju lo? Sepertinya, perut lo luka."

Sehun perlahan mengangkat baju seragam dia yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Membuat Luhan melotot, ngeri sekaligus—kagum?

Untuk seukuran siswa SMA, Sehun memiliki tubuh yang—bagus? _Abs_ nya cukup terbentuk dan itu membuatnya—

 _Astaghfirullahalladzim, zina. Pikiranmu!_

Sehun mendapatkan luka goresan memanjang dari pinggang hingga perut. Luhan bergidik membayangkan betapa kesakitan nya Sehun sekarang akibat luka itu.

"Sehun, permisi." Luhan perlahan menempelkan kapas itu pada luka Sehun, "Gue pelan-pelan, kok. Tenang aja."

"Shh…" rintihan Sehun terdengar pelan. Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang di depannya ini dengan pandangan memuja—astaga, cantik benar gadis ini!

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambut Luhan yang menurutnya menganggu dirinya dalam memandangi Luhan, "Biar lo gak kerepotan." Bohong nya.

Luhan berdeham, mengangguk kemudian. Tangan kecil dan halus itu menyentuh perut Sehun dengan telaten.

 _SEHUN KAN JADI GAK KUAT,_ jerit pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Ehm, jadi er—"

"Luhan," potong gadis itu, "Panggil aja gue Luhan."

"Luhan, lo sekolah dimana?" siap, Sehun memulai percakapan. Astaga, gadis ini kenapa begitu imut dan lucu, sih? Sehun tidak pernah mendapati gadis yang sangat memikat hatinya ini. Sehun _penasaran._

"SMAN 3, Hun." Astaga, bahkan suaranya yang rendah begini bikin Sehun makin suka! Gila emang, gadis ini racun. Berbahaya buat keadaan jantung Sehun.

"Kok gue baru tau ada bidadari di SMAN 3," tuh kan, sifat Sehun yang suka menggoda perempuan cantik kembali. Dapat dilihat oleh Sehun kalau Luhan berusaha menahan senyum dan makin menunduk. Rona di pipi nya mulai terlihat.

Gemes!

"Kelas apa?"

Luhan membuka plester dengan pelan, "Kelas XII MIPA 4. Lo?"

"XII IPS 4." Usai Sehun berkata itu, Luhan memasukkan revanol ke dalam kotak P3K. Gadis itu menurunkan kembali seragam Sehun seperti semula.

"Sekarang, wajah lo yang harus dikasih salep." Luhan mengoleskan sedikit salep pada jari telunjuknya. Kemudian, mengoleskan salep itu pada wajah Sehun yang membengkak, "Lo habis diapain, sih? Bisa banget babak belur kek gini."

"Shhhh… Pelan-pelan, Lu." Sehun merasakan dinginnya salep pada wajahnya, "Ya, habis gimana. Gue dihajar habis-habis an sama Yongguk-Ren."

Luhan menatap matanya, "Maksud lo, Bang Yongguk Suseno?" gadis itu bertanya dengan mata yang melotot, terkejut.

Sehun menggangguk, "Bener. Yongguk Suseno. Dari kelas XII IPS 1."

Luhan semakin melebarkan matanya, "A-astaga bocah itu! Berani banget mukulin orang! Gak capek apa tawuran mulu?! Bodo, habis ini bakal gue laporin!"

"Lo kenal sama Yongguk?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya. Gila bener, gadis lugu nan ramah kek Luhan ini bisa kenal sama berandalan Yongguk. Dunia ini sudah gila!

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, "Dia sepupu gue. Itu bocah emang gak pernah berubah. Sukanya mukulin orang."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, "Sehun, maafin sepupu gue, ya. Gara-gara dia, lo jadi terluka kayak gini. Gue harus tanggung jawab atas nama dia. Sialan bener itu bocah."

Woah, Sehun tercengang ketika bibir gadis itu mengeluarkan umpatan yang sialnya sangat seksi di telinga Sehun.

"Gak apa-apa, Luhan. Udah terjadi. Bagaimana lagi, kan?" Sehun melihat Luhan mengangguk lesu. Tak lama, gadis itu memasukkan seluruh peralatan medis nya kedalam ransel dan memakai ransel itu di punggung nya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan melingkarkan tangan Sehun pada pundaknya dan merangkul pinggang Sehun—untuk membantu nya berdiri.

"Lu, makasih udah mau ngobatin gue. Gak tau gimana nasib gue kalau lo gak datang." Sehun mengucapkan hal ini dengan tulus. Bahkan, Sehun sudah menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada Luhan.

Suatu keajaiban seorang Oh Sehun Satyadwitama tersenyum!

Luhan mengangguk lucu, "No problem, Sehun. Udah kewajiban gue buat tanggung jawab. Sekali lagi, maafin Yongguk ya. Tenang, ini terakhir kalinya dia pukulin lo!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. _Astaga, kenapa lo lucu banget sih?!_

"Lu! Masih lama?!" terdengar teriakan Baekhyun yang menggema.

"Habis ini gue kesana!" Luhan membalas teriakan itu, "Sehun, lo pulang gimana? Lo masih kesakitan kek gini."

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan hingga berantakan, "Tenang aja. Habis ini gue telpon temen gue. Sepertinya dia emang udah nyariin gue daritadi gara-gara Polisi datang."

Luhan cemberut—tidak suka rambutnya diberantakin, "Hati-hati, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk. Pemuda itu mengenggam jari-jari mungil Luhan, mengecup jari-jari itu bergantian. "Terima kasih,"

Rona merah perlahan tampak dari pipi Luhan, "Sama-sama."

Pemuda itu dengan perlahan menyentuh pipi _chubby_ Luhan. _Astaga, sangat lembut._

Dan—Sehun nekat. Mencium pipi Luhan dengan cepat, "Hati-hati, Lu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan langsung mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Nona."

.

.

.

 _And yeah, finally end!_

 _Hanya sebuah cerita abal-abal yang mengisi kegabutan. Terimakasih karena telah membaca, dimohon untuk comment, follow, like atau segala macam itulah. Agar membuat diriku semakin bersemangat dalam menulis._

 _ **Xie xie, huneeekr.**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 29 November 2018.**_


	2. SEKUEL

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

Luhan menatap tajam pada saudara sepupu nya, Bang Yongguk Suseno yang sedang menatapnya datar. Luhan tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sepupu menyebalkan nya itu masih bisa berlagak polos seakan tidak memiliki dosa dan kesalahan barang satu sekalipun?

"Apa?" Yongguk bertanya sekali lagi pada Luhan yang masih menatap nya tajam. Bahkan, ia mendengar decihan sinis dari bibir kecil saudara perempuannya itu.

" _Seriously_ , Lu. Apa?" Untung Yongguk adalah pribadi yang sabar ketika bersama saudara nya, apalagi terhadap saudara perempuan. Jika tidak, mungkin Luhan sudah habis babak belur oleh nya.

Ya, salahkan saja Luhan yang nekat mengunjungi sekolah Yongguk, SMKN 1. Dan berakhir dirinya diberikan siulan menggoda oleh siswa-siswa disana.

 _Cih, kalian seharusnya sadar diri! Wajah kalian tidak tampan seperti Sehun! Seenaknya saja me—_

Eh, kenapa dirinya bisa mengungkit ketampanan Sehun? Apa yang salah terhadap nya?

 _Astaghfirullahaladzim, sadarkan dirimu!_

"Kenapa, _sih_? Ngomong napa ke gue! Diem mulu!" Yongguk menatap kesal pada gadis di depannya kini. Ia benar-benar risih ketika saudara sepupu nya ini sedaritadi mendapatkan siulan menggoda dari teman-teman sekolah nya.

Ayolah, mereka sedang menyantap makanan di kantin pun tak luput dari siulan _sialan_ itu!

Jika saja tidak ada Luhan disini, sudah pasti teman-teman nya itu akan berakhir mengenaskan di tangan nya. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau saudara perempuan mu yang sangat cantik itu harus menjadi korban godaan teman-teman mu yang tidak sadar muka dan tidak tau diri itu?!

 _Menyebalkan_ , pikir Bang Yongguk Suseno.

"Kalau lo pengen ketemu gue, lo bisa telpon gue. Gue yang bakalan ke sekolah lo, Lu." Yongguk menyeruput _ice tea_ nya dengan perlahan.

"Ini terlalu lama bagi gue kalau nungguin lo sampai ke sekolah gue," Luhan mendengus sebal, "Yang ada lo malah _keluyuran_ terus _mbabi_ sama pacar lo. _Ogah_ , urusan gue lebih penting daripada kebiasaan _mbabi_ lo yang gak ilang-ilang,"

 _Sial_ , Luhan benar-benar memangkas habis kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Gadis ini benar-benar!

"Oke, gue nyerah," Yongguk mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas—menandakan ia menyerah dan putus asa sekarang, "Mau lo apa?"

Luhan meneguk _bubble_ _tea_ coklat karamel miliknya yang sisa setengah, "Lo ikut tawuran, _kan_? Sama anak SMAN 1,"

GLEK

Yongguk menelan saliva nya payah. Bagaimana bisa Luhan tau kalau dirinya mengikuti tawuran melawan siswa-siswa SMAN 1? Apa sepupu nya ini _cenayang_?

"Kalau lo mau bantah, bakalan gue aduin ke Bibi. Gue gak main-main, Yongguk- _sialan_ -Suseno,"

"Lo—tau darimana?"

Luhan bersendekap. Dirinya menatap Yongguk dengan penuh kemenangan, "Lo gak perlu tau gue dapet berita lo ikut tawuran darimana,"

"Yang pasti—" Luhan mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Yongguk yang sudah pucat pasi, "—Lo harus ngikutin perintah gue kalau gak mau berita ini sampai ke nyokap lo,"

Yongguk menatap tak percaya, "Lo _ngancem_ gue?!"

Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Gue lebih suka ngancem daripada teriak-teriak gak jelas ketika tau sepupu nya yang _kurang ajar_ ikut tawuran sampai bikin salah satu anak SMAN 1 _yang tampan_ babak belur,"

"Sebentar!" Yongguk mengintrupsi perkataan Luhan sepihak, "Apa? Salah satu anak SMAN 1? Yang tampan?"

Seketika dirinya menerawang, mengingat murid SMAN 1 yang tergolong tampan.

Ada Chanyeol. Tapi, Yongguk tidak yakin kalau pemuda itu yang Luhan maksut. Chanyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan sendiri.

Ada Jongin. Tapi, Yongguk berani bertaruh kalau bukan pemuda itu yang sepupu cantik nya maksut. Sejak kapan selera Luhan berubah menjadi laki-laki berwarna kulit gelap macam kedelai hitam?!

Oke, Yongguk hanya bercanda. Tentu, ia mengakui kalau Jongin itu tampan. Bahkan, ia sering mendengar siswi-siswi sekolah nya yang selalu membicarakan Jongin. Ya, pesona Jongin memang terlalu mematikan.

Lalu—siapa?

"Sudah berpikirnya?" Luhan menatap jengah pada ekspresi Yongguk yang takkala seperti orang idiot. Ingin Luhan tendang pantat sepupu nya itu dengan keras hingga terlempar ke lubang buaya di Kebun Binatang.

"Lo _naksir_ sama anak SMAN 1? Sejak kapan?" Yongguk menatap _penasaran_ pada gadis di depannya.

Sejak kapan gadis seperti Luhan terlihat begitu tertarik pada anak laki-laki? Apalagi, siswa SMAN 1 yang memang terkenal tampan-tampan.

Yongguk jadi berpikir, SMAN 1 itu sebenarnya sekolah atau agensi? Kenapa banyak sekali manusia-manusia tampan disana?!

Tidak, Yongguk tidak iri! Ia justru sebal ketika teman-teman perempuan nya selalu membahas SMAN 1. Dan—tentu saja, perempuan-perempuan itu selalu berkata remeh pada teman laki-laki nya.

" _Astaga, andai aja gue sekolah di SMAN 1. Pasti, tiap hari gue bakalan cuci mata,"_

" _Seger abis serius ngelihat anak-anak SMAN 1. Tadi aja, gue sampai rela nungguin cowok-cowok SMAN 1 nyampe di gerbang sekolah. Gila!"_

" _Tau gini, gue bakalan minta nyokap sama bokap buat nyekolahin gue disono. Pasti asyik!"_

"Gue gak mau tau, ya! Pokoknya lo harus minta maaf sama _dia_! Gue gak mau nerima _alibi_ lo itu lagi!" Luhan memekik kesal. Ia tak perduli kalau seisi kantin melihatnya dengan aneh.

Beraninya sepupu kampret nya ini menodai wajah Sehun dengan bogem mentah nya?! Luhan kan jadi se—

 _Astaga, pikiranmu!_

"Emang gue ngehajar dia?" Yongguk bertanya kalem. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan _mood_ Luhan karena siswa SMAN 1 itu.

Siapa, _sih_? Yongguk jadi _penasaran_.

"Saking banyaknya yang lo hajar bareng Ren, lo sampai gak tau _korban_ lo? Lo gila, _hah_?!" Luhan menendang tulang kering Yongguk dari bawah meja.

" _Argh_ … Sakit, Lu!" Yongguk menatap bengis gadis mungil di hadapannya, "Oke, oke. Gue bakal minta maaf. Puas?"

Luhan mendecih, "Belum puas kalau gue gak ngelihat lo minta maaf ke _dia_. Dengan mata kepala gue sendiri. Titik,"

 _Finally_ , Yongguk kembali pasrah ketika Luhan menggeretnya.

Membawa nya ke dalam sekolah milik musuh, SMAN 1.

Seseorang, tolong Yongguk!

—

"Lu, _please_. Kasih gue waktu buat ganti baju," Yongguk menarik-narik tangan Luhan yang masih setia menggeretnya. Beberapa meter di depannya sudah terpampang gerbang 'SMAN 1' yang sangat besar.

Ayolah, bisa-bisa dirinya dihajar satu sekolah, _kan_?

Apalagi, kata Luhan—siswa SMAN 1 yang dia hajar adalah seorang laki-laki tampan.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Yongguk harus menyiapkan beberapa obat-obat an di rumah setelah ini.

Dan, mencari _alibi_ kepada Ibu nya kenapa wajah tampan nya ini ternodai oleh bogem mentah musuh nya. Astaga, sejak kapan Yongguk sudah seperti _'senjata makan Tuan'_ seperti ini?

" _Aha_ , jangan bilang lo takut dihajar sama anak SMAN 1?!" tuduh Luhan sambil membalikkan badan, menatap garang Yongguk yang sudah menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Gue masih mencintai muka tampan gue, Lu."

" _Cih_ ," ingin rasanya Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya pada Yongguk, "Jangan berasalan! Lo jadi _pengecut_ kayak begini! Kalau lo salah, ya harus minta maaf, _kambing_!"

"Bodo amat, pokoknya lo harus minta maaf sama _calon gebetan_ gue! _**#%!ASDFGHJKL%#**_!" ya, Luhan kembali mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, memaki dalam bahasa aneh. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa isi makian itu. Seolah-olah, Luhan telah menciptakan bahasa baru untuk dirinya sendiri.

SMAN 1 baru saja bubar. Tampak banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berhamburan untuk pulang. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang ingin menghancurkan hidup sepupu tampan nya dengan membawa laki-laki itu ke dalam kandang musuh.

Luhan sedaritadi hanya bisa menoleh kesana-kemari. Mencari keberadaan Sehun atau siapapun yang ia kenal di SMAN 1 ini. Dengan begitu, Yongguk akan menerima balasannya!

" _Aha_ , Jihoon!" Luhan berteriak memanggil seorang gadis berwajah imut yang sedang berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah.

"Luhan?" Jihoon memincingkan matanya, memastikan kalau yang ia tebak itu benar. Gadis itu mulai mendekati Luhan yang tersenyum. Hingga ia menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

Tentu saja janggal. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang laki-laki sedang bersembunyi di belakang teman nya seperti itu? Bahkan, ia dapat melihat raut pucat pasi dari pemuda itu.

"Luhan… Itu siapa?" Jihoon menunjuk Yongguk yang sedang bersembunyi di tubuh mungil Luhan.

Luhan mendengus, " _YA_! Yongguk Suseno, jangan menjadi pengecut!" Luhan membalikkan badan, hingga Jihoon dapat mengetahui sepenuh nya laki-laki itu.

Luhan merangkul Yongguk dengan susah payah, "Tau tidak, dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Yongguk menoleh dengan mata melotot.

"Jadi, itu Sehun?!" Yongguk memekik kaget. " _Argh_ ," dan dirinya harus merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena pukulan Luhan yang tidak main-main.

"Oh Sehun Satyadwitama?" dapat ia lihat Luhan mengangguk, " _Ahh_ … Sehun sepertinya masih latihan basket di lapangan. Mau gue anter?"

"Tidak, Luhan. Tidak!" Yongguk berkicau panik.

"Berisik banget! Lo harus tanggung jawab!" Luhan berteriak kesal ke sepupu nya, "Tolong Jihoon, anterin kita berdua, _ya_?"

"Siap!" mereka mulai masuk ke dalam wilayah SMAN 1. Yongguk sedaritadi sudah menutupi _bed_ sekolah nya dengan tangan besarnya. Ayolah, siapapun pasti akan takut jika ke kandang musuh sendirian!

Terlihat Sehun-Chanyeol dan teman-teman nya sedang memperebutkan bola basket. Sehun yang gesit langsung merampas bola itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_.

Luhan dibuat melongo atas aksi Sehun. _Astaga, kenapa Sehun terlihat seksi sekali dengan keringat seperti itu?!_

"Sehun!" Jihoon berteriak, memanggil Sehun yang hampir memasukkan kembali bola basket itu ke dalam _ring_.

"Jihoon?" Sehun melempar bola basketnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan teman-teman nya yang kembali bermain basket.

Ia mendekati Jihoon yang sedang bersama seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda? Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa mengenali mereka berdua.

"Sehun, ada yang nyariin lo," Jihoon menunjuk Luhan-Yongguk dengan dagu nya, "Udah, _ya_. Gue balik dulu,"

" _Hm_ , makasih Ji."

Sepeninggal Jihoon, Sehun kembali memincing. Berusaha mengenali sosok kedua manusia yang agak jauh darinya.

"Luhan?" mata Sehun membola. Ia dengan cepat mendekati sosok gadis itu. Berdiri di depannya, "Luhan!"

"Hai, Sehun." Darah Sehun berdesir melihat senyuman Luhan yang terlihat—mempesona? Astaga, Sehun dibuat gila kembali oleh gadis ini!

"Lo kenapa nyariin gue?" mata Sehun bergulir pada sosok laki-laki di sebelah Luhan. Mata tajam nya bersibobrok pada mata laki-laki itu. Ia dapat melihat wajah laki-laki itu sudah pucat pasi dan berkeringat.

Sebentar, sepertinya Sehun mengenali la—

"Bang Yongguk Suseno?" tebak Sehun yang mendapat respon tegang dari Yongguk. Dapat ia rasakan kalau Luhan terkikik puas mendengar tebakannya.

"Chanyeol! Jongin! Jinyoung! Ada _musuh_ disini!" tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak. Memancing teman-teman nya untuk berhenti bermain basket dan langsung lari mengerumuni nya.

" _Wah_ , ada apa, _nih_? Kenapa bisa ada Yongguk Suseno dimari? Mau _silahturahmi_ , _boss_?" Chanyeol menatap datar Yongguk yang sudah menelan saliva nya payah.

"Baru kali ini gue ngelihat anak SMKN 1 berani masuk ke wilayah SMAN 1. Gue kira, anak SMKN 1 _payah_ semua. Ternyata, ada satu yang _berani_ ," Jongin tersenyum miring.

Seseorang tolong Yongguk!

" _Ya-ya_! Lo-lo pada terlalu fokus sama Yongguk sampai gak ngelihat ada cewek cantik di sebelah nya!" bisik Jinyoung pada dua teman nya.

"Oh iya, si—Luhan?!" Chanyeol memekik heboh. Menatap Luhan terkejut. "Lo—kok bisa ada disini?!"

"Hai, Chanyeol!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya, "Gue mau nganterin ini orang—" Luhan menepuk punggung Yongguk kuat, "—Buat minta maaf ke Sehun,"

"Apa?" sepertinya Sehun salah dengar, "Lo bilang apa, Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Yongguk mau minta maaf ke lo, Sehun."

"HAH? HAHAHAHA," terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar dari empat siswa SMAN 1 itu. Yongguk yang mendengarnya langsung malu setengah mati.

 _Bisa habis gue di tangan Yifan habis ini,_ batinnya miris.

"Serius? Lo mau minta maaf sama Sehun? _Gila_ , otak lo udah gak ada, _ya_?" Chanyeol menatap remeh Yongguk yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kalau saja Luhan bukan saudara sepupu yang ia sayang. Sudah pasti, gadis mungil di sebelahnya ini akan habis di tangan nya. Tapi—ayolah, Luhan sudah mempermalukan nya di depan musuh nya sendiri! Mau taruh dimana wajah tampan nya?!

"Ayo, minta maaf ke Sehun! Mau gue hajar?!" Luhan mendorong Yongguk tepat di depan Sehun yang tergelak. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan _memuja_.

Siapa yang berani terhadap Bang Yongguk Suseno? Siapa pula yang berani mempermalukan laki-laki itu di depan musuh nya sendiri?

Kalau tidak, Luhan.

"Kalau lo gak mau minta maaf, gue—"

"Lo lagi PDKT sama sepupu gue?" ucapan Luhan terputus karena pertanyaan Yongguk pada Sehun.

"Y- _ya_! Bang Yongguk Suseno!" Luhan memekik malu. Dirinya melirik gelisah pada Sehun yang mengangkat salah satu alisnya pada Yongguk.

"Gue tanya sekali lagi, lo lagi PDKT sama sepupu gue? Sama _dia_?" Yongguk menuding Luhan dengan jari nya.

Luhan melotot, "A- _apa_!? Kenapa bawa-bawa gue?!"

Yongguk mendecih, "Katanya Sehun itu _calon gebetan_ lo, Lu."

" _BRENGSEK_ , BANG YONGGUK SUSENO!" Luhan berteriak nyaring. Menyerang Yongguk yang sedang dalam keadaan lengah.

"Luhan! _Stop_! Berhenti mukulin kepala gue!" Yongguk melindungi kepala indah nya dari amukan Rusa betina. Tubuh nya yang tergeletak ke tanah harus menahan berat tubuh Luhan diatasnya. Gadis _bar-bar_ itu tidak mendengarkannya!

"Kenapa lo malah malu-malu in gue, _hah_?! _Brengsek_! Gue benci sama lo, _sialan_!" maki Luhan memukul tubuh Yongguk brutal. Tak menghiraukan apapun teriakan Yongguk, gadis itu ingin memberi pelajaran yang setimpal pada sepupu menyebalkannya.

Chanyeol-Jinyoung-Jongin menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Mereka serempak menoleh pada Sehun yang menyunggingkan senyuman miring nya.

SRET

Dengan cepat, Luhan sudah berdiri dan berakhir di dekapan Sehun. Tangan kecil Luhan digenggam erat Sehun oleh jari-jari besarnya.

"Hei, Nona. Kita bertemu lagi, bukan?" Sehun berbisik pada telinga Luhan. "Kenapa lo ngegemesin gini, _hm_?"

"Se-Sehun…Lepasin gue!" nafas Luhan tercekat. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain Chanyeol-Jongin-Jinyoung-Yongguk yang melihat perbuatan tidak senonoh mereka.

"Gemes banget, _sih_?" Sehun mencubit hidung _bangir_ Luhan cepat, "Hari ini kita jadian, _ya_?"

"Jadi—lo beneran lagi PDKT sama sepupu gue?!" Yongguk bertanya tidak percaya. Dirinya menatap Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Ya. Kenapa? Lo gak ngizinin sepupu lo yang cantik ini buat pacaran sama gue?" Sehun bertanya tajam. Mata elang nya menatap Yongguk yang menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Tentu aja, _boleh_. Luhan _milik_ lo sekarang. Gue balik dulu, Sehun." Yongguk terbahak melihat ekspresi Luhan yang ingin membunuh nya.

"Bang Yongguk! _Ya_! Balik kesini lo, _brengsek_! _Ya_! Jangan tinggalin gue!" si mungil berteriak memanggil sepupu nya yang perlahan hilang dari pandangan.

" _Gila_ , Sehun! Gue harus ngomong ini ke semua orang," Jongin maupun Jinyoung bertepuk tangan heboh.

Mereka berdua dengan sigap mengeluarkan pengeras suara, "PERHATIAN! MULAI SAAT INI, DILARANG MENDEKATI SEHUN!"

Tidak sampai 10 detik, siswa-siswi mengerubungi mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar. Tak sedikit dari siswi-siswi itu melenguh kecewa.

"Kenapa?! Apa Sehun udah punya pacar?!"

"Sehun bener-bener udah punya pacar?!"

"Lihat tuh cewek, dipeluk pula sama Sehun!"

Suasana menjadi ricuh. Banyaknya gadis-gadis menatap Luhan dengan nyalang. Membuat Luhan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Ia mengelus pipi _tembam_ Luhan hingga belakang rambut gadis itu.

"Siap-siap, _kamu_ akan menjadi _bahan gibah_ dari seluruh sekolah, Luhan."

" _Cih_ , lo ngeselin."

Dan—Sehun tertawa lepas. Dirinya memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Menyalurkan berbagai rasa sayang nya pada gadis itu.

Tak perduli apapun yang terjadi, Sehun akan tetap berada disisi Luhan. Suka atau tidak suka.

Karena Sehun—telah _jatuh cinta_ pada si _penolong_ nya.

—

 _ **SEQUEL**_ ;—status : **DONE**!

 _Terima kasih karena telah mendukung fanfic abal-abal ini. Tidak menyangka kalau ada yang ingin dibuatkan sekuwel absurd ini. Tapi tak apalah. Saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian semua disini. Saya hanyalah penulis pemula yang licik mencari waktu senggang biarpun jadwal sedang menumpuk terlalu banyak. Kamsahamnida! /_ _ **bow**_ _/_

 _ **Sidoarjo, January 2019.**_

 _Sincerely_ _ **, syyaaaaak.**_


End file.
